


За пределами страницы

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Постканон, вариация на тему оф. скетчей про будущие профессии. Написано по заявке Gulch "мидокисе, "Что же делать?"





	За пределами страницы

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, вариация на тему оф. скетчей про будущие профессии. Написано по заявке Gulch "мидокисе, "Что же делать?"

Все выходит очень просто: в ординатуре, на первом месяце практики, трясутся все, от самого распоследнего балбеса до лучшего студента курса. То есть Мидоримы.  
Он подходит к вопросу спокойно и серьезно — как в принципе подходит ко всем проблемам, возникающим на пути. Если раньше можно было снять напряжение парой часов на спортивной площадке, то теперь руки надо беречь вдвойне, иначе — одно случайное движение, и можно забыть о карьере хирурга. Мидорима не любит случайностей и старается всячески их избегать. Но иногда ему достаются не самые удачные прогнозы.  
Когда третий хирург подряд дает один и тот же совет, Мидорима перестает думать, что над ним смеются, и решает прислушаться. В конце концов, от одной попытки он ничего не потеряет, а получить травму и повредить пальцы во время дрочки не сможет, даже если гороскоп сулит ужасающе опасный день.  
Это срабатывает. Напряжение уходит, зажим легко ложится в пальцы, которые больше не дрожат. Все и в самом деле предельно просто: за полчаса до операции закрыться в кабинке туалета для персонала, достать из сумки журнал и быстро передернуть на одну из глянцевых красоток. Так даже удобнее — никакой липкой помады, приторного запаха духов и влажных ладоней. Потом — едкий запах мыла, резиновые перчатки, очередная блестяще проведенная операция, ассистировать на которых Мидориму назначают все чаще и чаще.  
Он не удивляется, в очередной раз увидев свое имя в расписании, но внезапная замена застигает его врасплох.  
— Томогава застрял в пробке, ассистируете сегодня вы, — бросает на ходу главный хирург, и Мидорима молча кивает его удаляющейся спине.  
Он делает глубокий вдох и с невозмутимым лицом идет в сестринскую. На его счастье, там никого нет, поэтому он быстро берет со столика журнал с самой яркой обложкой и идет в туалет.  
Надо было ограничиться обложкой, думает Мидорима. Да, девица на ней чересчур ярко и вульгарно накрашена, но...  
Он кусает губы и продолжает пялиться на разворот с фотосессией и интервью звезды модельного бизнеса Японии. Губы у Кисе ненатурально розового оттенка, наверняка для съемки их намазали блеском, липким и пахнущим цветами или карамелью. Мидорима прикрывает глаза, проглатывая стон. Впервые в жизни он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что же делать.  
У него стоит. Операция через пятнадцать минут. Нет времени думать ни о чем, надо просто обхватить член и провести по нему рукой, и еще раз, и еще, надо попытаться выровнять сбившееся дыхание, и не кусать губы, иначе не оберешься расспросов в коридоре, надо быстро подрочить и вымыть потом руки, вымыть как следует, хорошо.  
Жаль, что на память едкое мыло не действует.  
По дороге домой — после еще одной безукоризненно проведенной операции — Мидорима ловит себя на том, что пальцы снова начинают дрожать. Это все глупости, думает он, полная чушь. Просто нервный день. Незапланированная операция. Кто любит внезапности? Никто.  
Вот и Мидорима не любит.  
Он покупает журнал в киоске возле общаги только для того, чтобы доказать себе, что это не более чем выработанный рефлекс. Имя на доске с расписанием, запертая кабинка, шелест страниц глянца, — и все равно, кто смотрит с этих страниц.  
Он читает интервью от первого до последнего слова, кривясь и фыркая над слащавыми банальностями. Грандиозные планы на будущее, мечта о съемках в кино. «Ваша идеальная девушка? — Сдержанная и спокойная». Кто пишет эти ответы, его менеджер?  
Когда Мидорима бросает взгляд на часы и понимает, что держит журнал раскрытым на одном развороте уже полчаса, он не выдерживает и комкает его. Потом долго сидит и смотрит на пальцы, пока не прикрывает глаза, обессиленно откидываясь на спинку дивана. Ничего не выходит. Он достает из ящика стола пару журналов с красотками, но от одного взгляда на них начинает ныть голова. Мидорима сдерживает желание швырнуть их на пол, кладет обратно, аккуратно задвинув ящик, и идет в душ. Он кончает спустя несколько минут, просто подумав о том, как стирает своими пальцами блеск с губ Кисе.  
Все предельно просто: в конце концов, он будущий врач и прекрасно осведомлен о сложностях в вопросах ориентации. «Позднее осознание». Разумеется. Неожиданно сработавший триггер.  
Мидорима перестает носить в клинику журналы — память услужливо подбрасывает ему изображение улыбающегося Кисе в любой необходимый момент. И даже сверх того, как бы Мидорима ни хотел обойтись без этого. Это одновременно удручает и успокаивает: Мидорима чувствует себя как неизлечимо больной, но все же лучше знать, чем именно ты болен, а не радоваться жизни во временном неведении.  
Спустя пару месяцев он останавливается у знакомого магазинчика с прессой и, сжав губы, заходит внутрь. Кисе смотрит с обложки, подмигивая, и лицо у него смеющееся. Мидориме кажется, что тот смеется именно над ним.  
— Обожаю его, — шепчет продавщица, протягивая Мидориме журнал, и, спохватившись, прикрывает рот ладошкой. — Ой, простите. Просто Кисе Рета такой красивый! Вашей девушке он тоже нравится? Вы, наверное, покупаете журнал для нее, обычно ведь берете медицинские издания... Ой, простите! — повторяет она, краснея. — Просто никак не могу выкинуть его из головы! В субботу он участвует в модном показе в новом торговом центре, будет торжественное открытие, куча магазинов, лучшие коллекции, вы, наверное, слышали? Обязательно туда пойду!  
Мидорима просит Оху Асу о милости, но на субботу ему не назначают ни одной операции, а гороскоп говорит, что его знак на первом месте. Это чушь, бред, это сильнее здравого смысла — и самого Мидоримы.  
— Ты все еще носишь мамины темные очки! — Над ухом раздается до боли знакомый смех, и Мидорима резко разворачивается. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Мидоримаччи. Сколько лет не виделись!  
— Это мои очки. Жду здесь знакомую. Пять лет, — медленно говорит он, не спуская глаз с Кисе. Тот улыбается, широко растягивая губы со следами розоватого блеска. Потом быстро облизывает их, и Мидорима машинально сглатывает горькую слюну. — Ты вроде как должен быть на подиуме.  
— Только отпустили! Вот, собирался незаметно ускользнуть и раствориться в толпе, только забыл... Ты позволишь?  
Мидорима моргает, когда Кисе одним движением сдергивает с него очки и надевает на себя, сдвинув на кончик носа.  
— А то сейчас налетят! — смеется он и придвигается ближе, заговорщицки шепча: — По правде сказать, это иногда ужасно напрягает. Ну, знаешь, в школе это казалось классным, а теперь... — он пожимает плечами и, словно это совершенно естественно, хватает Мидориму за руку, утаскивая за собой сквозь толпу. Без очков она кажется разноцветным месивом.  
Пальцы у Кисе теплые и сухие, и Мидорима с отстраненным отвращением думает, что собственные, должно быть, кажутся сейчас наощупь ледяными и влажными от пота.  
— Надо же, ты перестал их бинтовать! — Кисе останавливается за углом соседнего здания, выпускает его ладонь и удивленно качает головой. — А я думал, бережешь теперь руки еще больше. Ты же у нас светило медицины! Мне подруга рассказывала, ты был на операции, которую делали ее сестренке. Под местным наркозом, так что бедная девочка тряслась от страха, но потом пришел ужасно серьезный молодой доктор в очках, поглядел на нее, и ей сразу стало спокойней. Она узнавала у хирурга твое имя, хотела тебе письмо написать и в больнице оставить.  
— Не получал. Привет твоей подруге. — Мидорима разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но его хватают за плечо.  
— Эй, ты чего, Мидоримаччи? Вот, постой, я же очки тебе должен вернуть. Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте купил другие. Мне кажется, тебе пойдет форма «авиатор». — Кисе стягивает их с носа и надевает на Мидориму, улыбается немного устало. — Хочешь посмеяться? — Мидорима не хочет, еще меньше он хочет стоять сейчас здесь, рядом с Кисе, пялясь на его губы, но тот не останавливается: — Я в прошлом месяце записался в лётную школу. Нет, ничего серьезного, просто прыжки с парашютом, потом обещают научить пилотировать самому, если будет интересно. Такие небольшие самолеты, частные, не рейсовые. Просто... хочется чего-то нового. Надоело все это: камеры, суматоха. Одно и то же, каждый день. Хочется забить на все, перепробовать кучу разных занятий, найти себе что-то настоящее, стоящее. Как ты нашел. Понимаешь? — Мидорима стискивает кулаки, и Кисе быстро закусывает губу. — Прости. Что-то меня потянуло на откровенности. Просто увидел тебя и вспомнил, как мы играли в школе. Как нам хотелось добиться большего. Не хотел отнимать твое время, ну, не дуйся! Удачи тебе! Может, еще увидимся, Мидоримаччи.  
Все выходит очень просто: Мидорима делает шаг вперед и проводит пальцами по губам Кисе, стирая с них остатки блеска.  
Кисе приоткрывает рот, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Мидорима думает о том, что никакое фото не в силах сравниться с оригиналом. И что это все еще сильнее него.  
Он целует Кисе, и тот вздрагивает от прикосновения, а потом замирает — но не отталкивает.  
Мидорима отстраняется сам, лезет трясущимися пальцами в карман за платком, чтобы стереть с них липкий блеск, и слышит, как Кисе говорит вполголоса:  
— Пойдем со мной завтра в летную школу. Ты должен. — Мидорима поднимает на него взгляд и видит в глазах Кисе изумление, решимость и азарт. — Тебе понравится прыгать с парашютом. Обещаю! — Он улыбается и сжимает его руку. — Ощущения те же самые.  
Мидорима криво улыбается в ответ и кивает ему.  
Он не любит случайностей и внезапностей.  
Но иногда все прогнозы обещают удачу.


End file.
